


BrotherFriend?

by raku (takanope)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hella gay, its terrible, like really, oversin, please dont read, so much sin, written at like 3am so its shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takanope/pseuds/raku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jesse McCree tries to recruit his boyfriend into Overwatch, what will happen when Genji announces his brother is joining? Quite obviously, a comedic attack on Jesse over his misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BrotherFriend?

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at like 3am because i was bored and insomnia, so sorry if it drags on etc etc. if you enjoy it, be sure to toss me some kudos and leave a comment. it makes my day uwu

**PSA**

**Italics** **= Japanese**

**Mostly because I don't think anyone enjoys having to Google translate stuff + I don't speak Japanese so it'd be an injustice to the language.**

 

“’es so short, like an angry dog I tell ya!” McCree slurred, a smile on his face as he stumbled around the safehouse along with a few of the other men.

“He can’t be butter- better than Angela!” Said Jack with a hearty laugh, completely out of character for the stotic man who seemed to prohibit laughing at any other time.

“I’m gonna marry ‘im one day I swear.”

Of course, that was one of the only things Jesse could remember from that night, a sharp pain piercing his head every time he took a breath. He always regretted drinking, but it was a pastime he couldn’t give up as easily as he liked. Pulling himself from his bed, he let out a hiss as the pain hit him, about ready to give in and go to Angela.

Somehow he’d made it back to his room relatively unscathed besides a strange bruise on his hand, he had no idea of where it had come from. Fully clothed already, he hobbled down the hallway to the medbay, but not before he spotted Jack.

“You too?”

“’f course. Why’d we do this to ourselves again?”

He responded, a dry laugh escaping his lips. With that, the pair continued onwards until eventually they were greeted by the bright white light coming from the medbay. Angela turned to them with a frown, before letting out a sigh.

“Drinking again?”

With only a groan in response, she disappeared leaving the pair to their own thoughts. Genji had happened to walk in, obviously getting some kind of upgrade. He seemed to have blatant disregard for etiquette towards the hungover, as he began to speak almost immediately.

“Did Winston tell you both about our plans to gather new recruits?”

He asked, his voice never once fluctuating between the robotic tones that he relied on to continue with a somewhat normal life. It was somewhat scary, remembering that there were the remains of a human below the metal that hid the scars.

“Nah, we ain’t heard about it.” Jesse said with a frown, before continuing. “But if ya lookin’ for new recruits, I could prolly get my boyfrien’ over ‘ere.”

“That would be good. In which case we may find ourselves with two new recruits, my brother is yet to accept my offer however I believe that with a little push we can get him on board.”

“Winston never told me about this, are we just going to let potential strangers in?”

Jack asked in exasperation, a frown evident even through the mask that covered the majority of his weathered face. He had a point, even if it was a long term relationship they always had to be careful about this sort of thing. Especially now being a part of Overwatch was illegal, it was a huge risk to take.

“It is not that way. Whilst my brother may be a stranger to you, I am arguably the closest to him even after what happened between the pair of us. He is an honourable man, I doubt he would betray us. The only thing I feel would drive him to that is how uptight he is, if someone were to mess with him we may find ourselves in a bit of an awkward situation.”

“The guy makes a point, if we got his brother an’ my boyfriend over ‘ere we could prolly pull off a few missions without a hitch.”

He said, the southern drawl that was ever-present far more prominent now than ever before. Of course, the conversation was interrupted as Angela walked in gently with a small smile.

“I guess you came for some medication after last night?” She said, cocking her head to the side and looking at the pair. “And Jesse, you probably need something for your hand. You hit Jack pretty hard after that joke.”

“Aight, what joke if I might ask.”

“It was nothing, just something regarding your personal life. I pray nobody remembered it, however I cannot guarantee as much.”

With only a grunt in response, he took whatever Angela was handing him this time and downed it in one. May as well try to get rid of the searing pain in his head whilst he could, then at least he could try to sort this out.

As the day went on, Jesse had only been seen once and that was heading to Winston to organise his boyfriends arrival. Genji had been doing a similar job, heard yelling in Japanese down the phone for most of the day much to Jesse’s amusement.

_Hanzo <3 : Fine, I will come and join if it would make you happy._

_Hanzo <3 : When would I need to come down, I must finish what I am doing here before I can even consider it._

_You : next few days, tomorrow if you can. dunno how long i can live like this_

_Hanzo <3 : I shall see what I can do._

_You : thanks han x_

_Hanzo <3 : Do not call me that Jesse._

_Hanzo <3 : I must go, talk to you later?_

_You : of course, love ya_

_Hanzo <3 : I love you too_

With a dreamy sigh, Jesse abandoned his phone and began to find Winston yet again. He seemed blissfully unaware of what was going on just down the hallway, though little did he know the storm it was bound to cause when the two worlds collided.

It turned out Genji’s brother was due to be arriving the same time as Hanzo, amusing the pair of them as they began to get more excited than ever. Genji more on the basis that maybe he could finally fix the bond between his brother and himself after over ten years, and Jesse because his boyfriend would be by his side for now.

The safehouse was a mess, and Angela found herself in charge of cleanup duty much to the reluctance of everyone in the base. From mystery sickness, to just plain disappearing off the face of the earth, the entire team seemed intent on avoiding their responsibilities. Somehow, Winston and Angela managed to finish it though with very little time to spare as the group sat waiting impatiently in the lounge, eyes on the door.

A few of the more intelligent members had hunches about the drama that was about to start, strategically placing themselves in between the men on the off chance Genji found himself actually getting murdered this time. An unpleasant thought to the lot of them, especially with their upcoming raid on one of the Talon bases. Without so much as a second thought, a heavy knock came from the door and McCree and Genji found themselves having to force themselves to remain calm as the team edged to the door.

A short man stood before it, a kimono draped over his toned body and a frown on his face. A bow strung over his back, quiver nearby. A piece of hair draped over his eye, and he recognised the face instantly. Supressing a screech, he pulled open the door with a grin.

“Han-” Jesse began but not before Genji could interject.

“Brother!”

The three looked to each other in confusion for a few seconds, before Hanzo’s face became pale as the rest of the team looked on, applauding how naïve the pair were.

“Is there something you would like to tell me?”

Genji said, his arms crossed as he turned to the cowboy, blades poking out ready to slash his throat if he so much as moved.

“Nothin’ really partner.”

He said nervously, eyes as wide as Hanzo’s.

“Jesse was not lying when he said you had… unique ways of welcoming new members. I did not expect murder to be one of them though, you may need to work on that a little.”

Hanzo said quietly, all eyes on him.

“How could you not tell me you were dating him!”

Genji began, virtually yelling at the cowboy who was cowering against the wall.

“How could you not tell me your friend was my boyfriend!”

“Because I did not expect you to date someone who can recount all of the kinks you have! And you!” He yelled, turning to McCree. “You have slept with him numerous times, and were considering marrying him. I am going to kill you for this, you will not get to see the light of day like I have been so fortunate as to.”

“What were you doing reciting such sensitive information, and why in the heavens to Genji of all people?”

Hanzo hissed, embarrassment in his eyes and a slight flush on his cheek. Unbeknownst to them, Hana had been handing out popcorn and livestreaming the entire thing much to the amusement of the internet.  Thousands of people had been tuning in, betting on who would get murdered first and even writing fanfiction about it (but who writes fanfic anymore tsch hehe).

“I was drunk!”

Exclaimed Jesse, now in the corner of the room as the pair got closer. Somehow (and he had absolutely no idea why) he had made both his boyfriend and one of his closest friends exhuberantly mad at him in the span of thirty seconds.

“Well why were you memorising such things, surely you have better things to do with your time.”

The silence said enough, signifying he really had nothing better to do with his time, and currently Jesse was in the lead for the murder list. Then again, he had probably died inside after all that had gone down, not a surprise at all in retrospect.

“And to top things off, you were thinking of proposing?”

“Genji! You just gotta ruin it ain’t ya?”

“Oh-“

“Why!”

“I have no idea.”

“At least I ain’t tellin’ him bout what you did with Zenyadda that one time!”

“What did he do-“

Hanzo asked, a smirk playing onto his face as he looked at the man before him.

“You would not dare-“

“Genji gave ‘im a quickie before a mission.”

“How, he is an omnic… a partial omnic.”

“No idea, jus’ had to be the sod to walk in on em.”

With that, Genji lunged forwards, blades in his hands as McCree ran away from him. Hanzo wasn’t far behind, yelling strings of cuss words in Japanese at the man who just kept running faster. Darting out the door, McCree continued running.

“If you’re going to murder him, hop to it. We don’t have all day.”

Jack said, having watched the scene play out for the last god knows how long much to his own amusement. Hearing a bang, both the men’s heads snapped to the side, and yet again they went in pursuit of the cowboy.

“Why me!”

He yelled, feeling a fist collide with his stomach.

“You told me about your sex life!”

“You told him about our sex life!”

Said Hanzo in response, trying desperately to claw Genji away from the man in between laughs that threatened to escape his lips.

“I swear to all that is holy Genji Shimada, if you do not get off my boyfriend I will kill you properly this time!” He roared, before finally pulling him off and letting out a groan.

Angela had heard the commotion, and eventually intervened.

“Don’t kill him- we need him!”

“Let them continue Angela, it’s fine.”

Jack responded, stifling a laugh as Genji once again pounced on McCree, landing punch after punch in anger.

“Why did I ever start dating you!”

“Ya have a cowboy fetish-“

Responded Jesse without skipping a beat, before the blood drained from his face and he realised what he’d done. Fareeha let out a groan and covered Hana’s eyes in silence, as yet again Jesse got the worst end of the stick.

_“Why are you like this brother! You always have the fucking worst partners!”_

_“You’re the one screwing an omnic!”_

_“Zenyatta and I are in a commited relationship, stop being a dick!”_

_“Well so are Jesse and I, so get the hell off my boyfriend before I kill you again!”_

_“I swear to god that man, I’m going to murder him!”_

_“So am I, but for now get the hell off him so he can breathe!”_

_“Says the one who has a-“_

_“Don’t you dare.”_

Before any more words could escape their lips, they began to be yanked apart by Winston, Zarya stepping in as she saw fit.

“Does this mean we recruited Hanzo?”

Jack asked nonchalantly, a playful tone in his voice. With a nod from the majority of the members, only Genji daring to disagree silence fell upon them.

“I’m gonna need ta do a lotta grovelling to make up for this.” Jesse said quietly.

“See if I let you crawl into my bed after this.” Hanzo said without missing a beat.

“As if I needed to be traumatised more…” Genji responded with a frown.

_“We know you’re fucking the omnic, so keep your mouth shut lover boy.”_

Hanzo hissed, and Genji let out a loud groan in response. Floating into the room without taking into consideration the context, Zenyatta turned to the man.

“I sense discord within you, my student.”

“Hell yeah you sense discord. My friend is dating my brother and I never realised."

**Author's Note:**

> sin  
> so much sin  
> but uh i hope you enjoyed this thing i wrote at like 3am courtesy of the mchanzo discord channel


End file.
